big blue woman
by 666mewmew
Summary: what if after the factory augustus gloop lost all the weight and has become a bodybuilder like his father (who looks like Alex Armstrong from fullmetal alchemist) and has a thing for "Big" bloude girls and Violet after being juiced is still blue and has a lot of water weight and is still retaining juice and still puffy she binges on her life time supply of chocolate feedback?


It had been a long long time since Violet had left that god-awful factory tour, and what had been referred to as a "Fairly Simple Operation" turned out to be a code that meant "Fluid Suction Obfuscation" in which it took around an hour to deflate her through various pressurized methods and suction. Reflection upon this instance was all she'd think of whilst indulging deeply in the lifetime supply the Wonka-Bucket Candy Company's chocolate. 18 years later, and she wasn't getting any younger, but certainly wasn't as light on her feet nor willing to admit her pleasure in self-indulgent bragging. Juice would flare up every once in a while, but it wouldn't be too bad, she'd just need to be pumped manually by her now rather rotund mother, who'd indulged in the lifetime supply just as much as Violet, if not a little moreso. Her grande-sized hips brushed door frames, and she'd get looks of intrigue and disgust alike, whereas Violet just stayed home and "recorded videos for the internet to watch" in between Eating contests.  
Oh yes, she didn't really lose her competitive edge at all, and her mother compensated for her lack of energy by basically being the driving force behind their entries, and usually the one lifting Violet's arms up in victory when she could barely stomach any more, just passing over her competition's limits. They got just as many meaningless trophies as before, and now blue ribbons, and even sashes for some form of beauty contest. It all seemed rather tedious, and left Violet high and dry in terms of relationships, because either the men she met were too horny, or too interested in "saving" her. The second kind were worse than the first to be fair, this was her life now and as much as she hated the idea of her mom not learning from the tour, she didn't need to be "fixed" cause there wasn't anything to fix.  
Her life as a rather swollen and fatty blueberry woman wasn't a burden, it was rather therapeutic, almost hedonistic, were it not for the... occasional sessions of juicing. To say the least, she was embarrassed by them, but to explain further would be rather private, and she wasn't exactly up to the task of it... at least, not openly. It started after the tour itself, by about a few years, some Wonka representatives came to the house and explained that since she was still young and at around the "age of changes" as they termed it, juicing would be reacted to differently, and not a day later did she understand what that meant. Sessions of odd pricking, and deep massaging of juice out of her pours turned into an almost impossibly intimate endeavor that punctuated most of her later years up to now. Whenever she wasn't eating or hiding from the public, she was finding herself, in the most intimate of ways, and dreaming of, ironically, Augustus.  
Augustus had an incredible attitude flip after the tour; the pipe spat him out rather thin, but that was due to compression, as his body wasn't that magic as to lose mass by being scrunched up like that. He lost all the weight after being unable to really swallow anything due to his unfortunate little trip to the fudge room, and subsequently decided that after he returned to form and was able to eat normally again, he'd change his ways for the better. No more would he be the fat and spoiled son of a bodybuilder and a baker, he instead decided to become just like his father, a bodybuilder, but also a strongman.  
Within the next few years post tour, he went from a weighty little wonder to a muscle-pumped powerhouse, entering and winning competitions unlike any other. He went from the German to the American tour, and even went international, garnering more and more public attention as time marched on. At age 29, he was the apple of any woman's eye, or at least the ultimate power fantasy for men, garnering crowds all over the world before taking a detour one day into Georgia.  
For a moment, he had all but vanished with his weights, his truckload of chocolate, and anything else one could identify him with, which worried anyone, including Violet. Apart from being the guy she thought of every time she had to... juice... herself, she found he was also very proudly loving and generous. During the tour, he was a little brash and bratty, what little was seen of him, but now he was the epitome of a good man.  
An unexpected knock at the door, whilst her mother was away, found her figuring out exactly where Augustus was going.  
The flurry of motion from the moment he stepped within the doorway led to the most passionate love Violet had felt in years, as he seemed to kiss her very soul, before making her heart race further with how gently he held her body. It was like he knew exactly how to knead and grasp just the right places, to fold her doughy and plush form, to make her feel truly intimate. This was interrupted, however, by the sudden rise of pressure within her belly, and the sudden perkiness of her breasts.  
Her glistening body began to stain her clothing an indigo hue, as Augustus smirked and lifted her up from the chair they'd collapsed upon to easily heft her, in such a dream-like fashion, towards her bedroom, where a contraption, similar to the milking machines for dairy cows, rested neatly next to her bed attached to a massive tank. There were no words uttered between them, just gazes, but in those gazes Violet felt like he knew, like he knew just what such a delicate and personal action would do to her. Her mind's eye fantasies when she was alone, now was more and more likely becoming reality. His ease in bridal carrying her large form was punctuated by his gentle placement upon the bed, and his almost commanding presence.  
Her blouse, barely weakened by juice, was pulled open by Augustus, who said nothing, and just teased her skin, gently massaging her form as it seemed to tighten ever so slightly from the introduction of juice in her body once again. The juicing machine needed to prime anyway, and she was in no mood to let that ruin the fun, so she pulled him close before kicking the machine, turning it on oddly, and kissing him deeply, feeling her chest surge forward, sloshing loudly. Augustus brushed her hair behind her ear, and pulled her face close, as her cheeks went flush, feeling herself more and more vulnerable to him, yet almost safer at the same time.  
Her clothes began tearing seams, and within moments, she was all but naked in his presence, juice lightly dotting her skin like sweat as the pleasure she felt made the act of the process that much more intimate. She wrapped what she could of her legs around his waist, pulling him close as she wanted to be closer to him, yet he pulled away, smiling as she bit her lip and whimpered, longingly. The machine was fully started, and he knew exactly what had to be done.  
The two tubes of the juicing machine had built a light suction, and he used it to tease her form, toying with her as she gasped from both joy and the desire to release the juice contained within her. Rings were left on her inner thigh, mimicking kisses, and up her stomach, before finally reaching her nipples, to begin properly suctioning. He attached the left one easily, and squeezed her breast softly, spurting some out, before teasing the right breast's nipple in a circle.  
Augustus sensually gazed into her eyes, as she was lulled into a sense of pleasured wonder, knowing full and well she wanted it, wanted to feel that release, but taking her time in collecting what she was going to say. All the while, Augustus flicked the tip of her nipple with his thumb, and tease a few droplets out, before smiling and nuzzling her gently. She leaned in close, and through bated breath, huffed out a desired, "Yes."  
He attached the other, and the juicing process began, taking hours as she built up more than she could take out, his bodily massages and gentle caressing of her form aiding in the process and turning her on deeply. Before long, it had finished, but she'd kept them pumping, the sensation and the moment too good to pass up just yet, to which Augustus seemed to agree with. He left for a moment, but returned with a burlap bag, an ornate W upon it. She blushed, biting her lip, knowing exactly what he had planned to do with her in that very moment.


End file.
